


Karkat is not of fan of president Jane Crocker

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: I played Pesterquest Jane earlier today.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Karkat is not of fan of president Jane Crocker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



KARKAT: OH MY GOD.  
KARKAT: SHE'S AWFUL. SHE'S JUST PLAIN AWFUL.  
KARKAT: SHE'S A TERRIBLE PRESIDENT.  
KARKAT: AND BAD AT IT TOO  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: yeah shes bad at it and we dont like her so much  
KARKAT: IM SO MAD!  
KARKAT: YES SHE'S SO BAD AND I DONT LIKE HER VERY MUCH.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: thats right you dont  
KARKAT: NO I DO NOT. NO I DO NOT AT ALL.  
DAVE: no he does not  
KARKAT: IT'S BECAUSE SHES BAD. SHES BAD AND I DONT LIKE HER. SHE CANNOT BE LIKED BY ME AT THIS POINT OF TIME.  
DAVE: nope  
KARKAT: SHES NOT *MY* PRESIDENT.  
DAVE: well i mean  
DAVE: she is the president of the human kingdom  
DAVE: although can you be a president of a kingdom  
DAVE: thats weird thats kind of weird you know who came up with THAT idea i mean really  
DAVE: its like hoo boy things are going a little goofy here at the viz media holiday party  
DAVE: like really hussie go easy on that nog  
DAVE: save some for the rest of us like really haha  
DAVE: yeah that guy gets it  
DAVE: yeah him with the mechanical fox ears on his head and the accord with senran kagura decals all over it parked outside  
DAVE: i mean seriously dude you know that shit makes everyone like move to a different part of town just because they dont want to see you naruto running to the fucking walgreens once a week  
DAVE: haha hey im just playing you know how it is you know how the anime crowd loves this shit  
DAVE: all making fun of themselves for liking sonic the hedgehog  
DAVE: you know how it is  
DAVE: like friggin  
DAVE: undyne desperately verifying if anime is real or not cause you the gamer are like aha i myself know that anime isnt real cause its a cartoon i know this concept  
DAVE: like haha oh boy i could tell the truth and uphold the truth or lie and make her feel better  
DAVE: both options are totally good for things  
DAVE: really what a good game what a solid feel good game you know  
DAVE: but that joke really does require you to know something that the character doesnt  
DAVE: like really  
DAVE: thats IRONY  
DAVE: like honest to goodness irony and you can trust me on that one cause you know me  
DAVE: you know me karkat  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: you know me  
KARKAT: I KNOW YOU, DAVE.  
DAVE: yeah thats right thats right anyway crazy you know that its like that you know  
DAVE: just crazy just wild  
DAVE: thats just how it is you know thats just it is you know  
DAVE: you know karkat  
KARKAT: YEAH DAVE. THAT'S JUST HOW IT IS.  
DAVE: yeah thats right haha uh  
DAVE: sorry for correcting you about the president thing i knew what you meant based on the context and using the concept of analogy and metaphor and such  
DAVE: you know all abstractions and symbolisms and representations  
DAVE: placeholders  
DAVE: stand ins  
DAVE: you know  
KARKAT: I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY.  
DAVE: i knew what you meant and it was shitty of me to go on pretending i didnt just so i could tell you a harsh reality we had already established you knew via constantly working against her as our opponent for ages  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: i knew  
DAVE: i knew karkat  
KARKAT: YEAH THAT'S COOL.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know Jane is president of Earth


End file.
